


Patience is for saints and Lily Potter Black

by Romennim



Series: Twist of Fate and Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has waited <em>months</em> for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is for saints and Lily Potter Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladychild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild/gifts).



> Dedicated to [ladychild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild) for two reasons: first, when I asked for some inspiration for a fluff scene, ladychild prompted Harry interrupting these three during sexy times. Well, this is not it exactly, but it's still her fault ;)  
> Secondly, because she's a fantastic person and I'm very glad I got to know her. :)
> 
> Small note to understand the story: the story can be read as a standalone, but it is set after a story I'm still writing, Twist of Fate and Time. The plot is this (basically): Sirius goes back in time, saves as many people as he can, including James and Lily, and kills Voldemort for good while he, James and Lily are attending their final year at Hogwarts. During all this they find the time to get together because they are in love.   
> (For whoever read Twist of Fate and Time on Rough Trade, yes, this is a story set in the same universe.)

Lily's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and hope. With a deep breath, she moved the hand resting gently on her belly and tried to focus on the task ahead of her. Usually, folding clothes by hand and not by magic helped her calm her mind, but she should have realized this time would have been harder.

She was on the verge of giving up and declaring the whole thing off when Sirius' voice came loud and clear from the foyer of their apartment.

"Lily, James! Is anyone home?"

Despite herself, Lily smiled. She, James and Sirius had been bonded for more than a year now and married for six months. By now, Sirius was more than able to sense either Lily and James for miles but, despite that, Sirius always called out for them when he came home. James' parents found it ridiculous. Lily thought it was adorable and, deep down, quite heartbreaking. Sirius tried not to show it, but the past, the future they would never live through – thank Merlin – still haunted him.

Lily tried not to think of the night Sirius called out for them and no one had answered back, ever again.

With a deep breath, she shook her head to dispel those considerations and called out to Sirius.

"In the bedroom!" she shouted and a slight tug on her magic made her glance down – at the news that would change their life forever. She caressed her abdomen and a thought suddenly occurred to her.

When Sirius entered the bedroom, Lily smiled brightly and pounced on him.

Sirius exhaled his breath abruptly and caught her by reflex but Lily didn't waste a moment and kissed him. Sirius, still off balance, kissed her back, but Lily took advantage turning the kiss from enthusiastic to devouring, mouth open and relentless.

Sirius' hands moved hesitantly on her back and, really, that wouldn't do. Sirius' hesitancy towards her was going to end today.

Taking full advantage of Sirius' gentle handling towards her and the confusion she could feel coming from him, Lily maneuvered him towards the bed and, once near, she gave him a strong push. More out of surprise than real strength on her part, Lily believed, Sirius fell down on the bed.

Sirius' startled expression was priceless but Lily didn't give him time to recover and followed him on the bed. She straddled his hips with a speed and vehemence that, while not completely out of character for her, would have been unthinkable a year before.

"Lily, what-" Sirius tried to say, but Lily silenced him with another kiss. Her hands began to move downwards to take off the shirt Sirius was wearing. She should say something, she knew, but she didn't want to. She had waited months for this, months! And Lily was going to take it.

The shirt was still in the way and Lily was on the verge to make it disappear with a wandless spell when Sirius hands clamped down on her wrists, effectively stopping her, and he pulled away from her kisses. The movement, combined by their awkward position – half seated, half sprawled – made Lily lose her balance and she fell completely on Sirius, her head knocking down on Sirius'.

"Ouch." she said, more out of reflex than actual pain, but it was enough for Sirius to take her shoulders and move her beside him on the bed. Lily let him. It was obvious her plans weren't going to come to fruition without talking, _damn it_.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, moving her hand from her forehead and peering down at her.

Lily sighed.

"Yes, you doofus. I'm fine."

Sirius' expression was uncertain and, when he opened his mouth, Lily gave him a look.

"I said I'm fine." she confirmed, preempting his "are you sure?". She knew both her husbands very well, after all.

His face went from hesitant to frowning in a heartbeat.

"Then what was.." he trailed off, embarrassed, and Lily was once again amazed by the man in front of her. How was it possible to be this shy after all the things he and James and Lily had been up to in the bedroom in the past few months? For a moment Lily recalled Sirius wasn't her age, but then a few words, uttered a while ago ( _It has always been you, just_ you), stopped that thought in its track.

Lily shook her head. She was still amazed by everything Sirius had gone through for her and James. Amazed and humbled, because being soulmates didn't explain Sirius' complete devotion towards them. So she decided to take pity on him.

"I was trying to seduce you." she admitted. "Quite badly, apparently."

It was in that moment that she felt James entering their home. A look at Sirius told Lily he hadn't sense James and that she had broken him.

Lily sighed again. A nice person would have given Sirius' frozen brain time to catch up, but Lily didn't want to be nice, so she stood up and with a hand she pushed down Sirius, straddling him again in the process.

"What-" Sirius started again, but Lily silenced him with a finger to his mouth.

Since now James was right behind her on the threshold, Lily decided to take pity on Sirius.

"I'm pregnant, Sirius." she explained.

Sirius' eyes widened and Lily heard a deep intake of breath from James behind her. She smiled and kissed Sirius slightly before pulling back.

He was still a bit out of it and it was endearing. Lily knew that, of the three of them, Sirius had been the one to wait most anxiously for this moment. He deserved a bit of time to digest it. Lily took advantage of it to look behind her. James didn't seem to be dealing with the news much better.

Lily sighed to herself. _Men_. Clearly she needed more women in her life.

"So, this means..." Sirius' voice brought her attention to him again. "Harry..."

Lily smiled down at Sirius indulgently.

"You're going to see Harry again in nine months." Lily confirmed.

They had been so careful to time the moment she and James had conceived Harry that she was sure of her words. And besides that, Sirius' whole journey to the past had been because of Harry. Magic had granted his wish. It would have been useless if Sirius didn't get the chance to see Harry again. Pointless.

She moved slightly on top of Sirius to get more comfortable and that reminded her why she was in that position in the first place.

She smirked down at Sirius who swallowed.

"I have waited a year to have sex with you and now I'm finally pregnant. You're going to put out, Sirius, or so help me Merlin, James will be my sex slave for this pregnancy and you won't getting any action for the next nine months."

James' chocked laughter was satisfying, but not like Sirius' expression full of new-found horror.

Needless to say, Sirius didn't stop her when she pounced on him this time.


End file.
